Hello My Name is
Hello My Name is 'the fifth case in Code 124 created by AlternativeEnoch Plot After the Previous case Chief John said that Veronica has a sick and Burt has a Family Day Bonding in one week, so Chief introduce to Ronald Millop DPD agent then Chief John requested The Player and Ronald to Inspect the Astrome Asseltiral Street because there's always a crimes in that street, After Inspecting the Street there's a Body it turns out to be Marie Hoplet,An English Teacher with no external bleeding Then The Body Send to Anna After Hours of Autopsy then Anna said that it's true that there's no external bleeding said that Shocker used in Hospital is the Murder Weapon because the Shock was to Powerful so it cause death instead The Killer is Annette Loop Annette is really mad when she heard Marie is gonna replace her as a New Administator so Annette decided to kill her during the Congrulations night, so Judge Trevor send Annette for 25 Years and Five Years Parole After the Trial Chief John said that Veronica's Sickness was an Optic Effect it was a really dangerous Diease so Ronald asked if there's a Cure for the Dieasse then Chief John told Ronald that the only way is the cure is in Mindana Mines so Ronald and The Player headed there to find Veronica's Sick Cure. Stats Victim * Marie Hoplet Murder Weapon * Shocker Killer * Annette Loop Crime Scenes Suspects Maggie Politor Principal * Suspect Have a a Chihuahua * Suspect Knows Martial Arts * Suspect Reads The Diary of a Popular Kid Annette Loop Dimbolone High & Grade School Adminstator * Suspect have a Chihuahua * Suspect Knows Martial Arts * Suspect Reads The Dairy of a Popular kid Alden Hualil Grade 4 Student * Suspect Have a Chihuahua * Suspect Reads The Dairy of a Popular Kid Ramon Interno CEO of Dimbolone News * Suspect Have a Chihuahua * Suspect Knows Martial Arts Killer's Profile * Killer Drinks Beer * Killer has a Chihuahua * Killer Knows Martial Arts * Killer's Age is 40 and Below * Killer wears Admin ID Steps Chapter 1: Teacher VS Killer * Investigate Astrome Asseltiral (Clues: Victim's Body,Beer,Menu) * Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00) * Examine Beer (Clues: Beer Sample) * Analyze Beer Sample (Results: Killer Drinks Beer) * Analyze Hair (5:00:00) (Results: Killer has a Chihuahua) * Investigate Subway (Clues: Victim's ID Card,Picture,Unknown Machine,Shocker) * Examine Victim's ID Card (Clues:Handprints) * Analyze Handprints (3:00:00) (New Suspect: Maggie Politor) * Talk to Maggie * Examine Picture (Clues: Arabic Message) * Analyze Arabic Message (4:00:00) (New Suspect: Annette Loop) * Talk to Annette * Analyze Unknown Machine (Results: Killer Knows Martial Arts) * Analyze Shocker (9:00:00) (Murder Weapon: Shocker) * Go to Chapter 2 (0 Stars) Chapter 2: The Murder Salary * Investigate Dimbolone Hospital (Clues: Smartphone,Victim's Salary,Box) * Examine Smartphone * Analyze Smartphone * Question Maggie if the Victim and Maggie have urgent secret * Analyze Victim's Salary (5:00:00) (New Suspect: Ramon Interno) * Talk to Ramon * Examine Box * Investigate Emergency Room (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper * Talk to Alden (Killer's Profile:Killer is 40 and Above) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3: Hello My Name is one true Killer * Investigate Bookstore (Clues: Book,Victim's Credit Card) * Examine Book * Ask Alden about Victim's Record Book * Examine Credit Card * Analyze Credit Card (6:00:00) * Question Maggie why she has Victim's Credit Card * Investigate Astrome Asseltiral (Clues: Stone,Sunglasses) * Analyze Stone (7:00:00) * Question Ramon why he send a message to Victim * Analyze Sunglasses (4:00:00) (Killer wears Admin ID) * Arrest Killer! * Go to Additional Investigation (0 Stars) Long Bad Luck 5 * Ask Maggie what she wanted * Investigate Cashier Station (Clues:Purse,Tablet,ID) * Examine Purse * Give Back to Maggie her Purse ('Reward:Sunglasses) * Examine Tablet * Analyze Tablet (5:00:00) * Give Back to Alden his Tablet (Reward:15,000 Coins) * Examine ID * Give Back to Ramon his ID (Reward:Hat) * Go to Next Case (4 Stars) Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases